botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremere Ranks
Apprentices From the Camarilla Wiki Project *STATUS 1 *'A1': Apprentice of the First Circle of Mysteries is not an appropriate rank for a stand alone PC. A1 is an unreleased Childer or ward, unless the player deliberately wants to play a dependent character, A1 is in appropriate. Any Tremere A5 or higher may have one or more A1's assigned to them. As an unreleased ward, A1's may not attend gathering without an A5 or higher directly responsible for them, and must remain under direct supervision at all times. They may not wander off or function as a messenger, they must stay within arm's reach. *'A2': This is also not an appropriate rank for an independent starting character. A2 is released by the standards of kindred society, but still kept under close supervision. Any A2 at a gathering is the responsibility of an A5 who must also be present. Greater distance is permitted, line of sight or short courier missions are permissible. *'A3': This is the most appropriate rank for a starting Tremere character. A3's are assigned to a single domain, under the auspices of the Regent. An A3 has earned the privilege to attend gatherings and conduct themselves as they see fit, subject to reprimands as deemed necessary by the Regent. Any player who has a basic understanding of a rigid caste system and knows a few Tremere specifics(or is willing to assume their character knows them) should be able to play an A3 without difficulty. *STATUS 2 *'A4': Afforded significantly more personal freedom and respect than an A3, an A4 may request travel permission to another domain with a reasonable chance of approval. This is a good starting rank for an experienced player that knows a few things about the Tremere, and respect in general. Also an important minimum for anyone who travels to other domains a lot(in the case of new players who travel, some intensive tutoring should be made available if at all possible). *STATUS 3 *'A5': This is the beginning of power. An A5 has earned the responsibility of being a mentor for the lower ranks, possibly even picking up their own Ward A1(limit 1) if the Regent believes they will be a good match. Free travel to any Domain open to Tremere is included with the A5 rank. A5's should not believe they have the authority to order a lower apprentice to do something, but they do have the authority to order them to not do something, especially if it's dangerous or destructive. As A1 wards are not permitted to do anything at a gathering, they are not an exception to this rule. *'A6': Any apprentice A1- A3 would be well advised to heed any advice offered by an A6. An A6 has proven the ability not only to act appropriately, but to conduct the activities of other Tremere in an appropriate manner. An A6 may have 2-3 Wards under their tutelage, tho one at a time is still preferred. This is the minimum recommended rank for any Tremere with an official city position. Lower ranked officers would be the puppet of an A6 or the Regent if that's their preferred style of governance. *STATUS 4 *'A7': This is mostly a holding position for Regents in training. An A6 who is deemed ready to become a Regent or likely to be ready shortly is promoted to A7. There is no maximum length of time a Tremere can be A7, the only way to be promoted to Regent is for a position to open up. Since almost all domains are already established, this generally requires an existing Regent to die or be promoted(which would require the death/promotion of a Lord) Category:Character Information